


Differences

by satiresaturday



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Pranking, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satiresaturday/pseuds/satiresaturday
Summary: Katie Gardner deserves a break. Rated T for swearing.





	Differences

Katherine “Katie” Gardner had had it up to  _ here  _ with Connor and Travis Stoll’s shenanigans. In the last week she had undid all the Big House’s patio furniture that they had wrapped in plastic, removed semi-hazardous stink bombs from the girl’s showers, put out the fire started by some kind of annoying firework, and last, but not least, she had removed ever last speck of confetti they littered from their last "Confetti Surprise Prank".

She was  _ done.  _ She was  _ tired.  _ And she was  _ pissed  _ when she walked into the Demeter cabin to find that someone had taped all her belongings to the ceiling of the cabin.

She knew it was them. Without a fucking doubt she was certain they had done it. She couldn’t even remember what her rationale had been. She remembered she saw the stuff and then suddenly, she was banging on the Hermes cabin door, ready to rip out Connor’s throat.

She knew that Connor hadn’t been single-handedly responsible for the on-goings of the pranks, but she knew he was the mastermind. Travis was younger, sweeter, and honestly, she suspected he wouldn’t have the balls to do half of this stuff if Connor wasn’t around.

Unfortunate for Connor, he answered the door to her, and she was already knee deep in a fit, asking him if he had any idea the amount of work she went through every day trying to keep him from burning down this camp and taking her with him. She asked if he had any idea how many hours she had spent cleaning up a mess that only took him a few minutes to make and how much sleep she lost wondering what kind of fresh hell she would wake up to in the morning.

She was causing a scene. The other year-round campers were poking their heads out of cabins or approaching their fight to see what sweet little Katie was yelling about this time.

Connor shushed her, ushering her, still yelling, into the cabin.

He shut the door and let her continue.

Inside, the cabin was practically empty. A few beds were unmade; a sign that there were campers here, but the only people that seemed to be inside were himself and Katie. Most of the other campers had training to do at this time, but cabin leaders were free to do whatever during lunch.

She finished her rant, out of breath and steaming out the ears. She dropped into a made made and huffed, dropping her head into her hands, “For gods’ sake will you please give me a break. Just for one day?”

Connor dropped onto the bed opposite her, looking guilty and upset, “I… I’m so sorry, Katie. I guess I didn’t think about… I guess I didn’t think that someone would have to clean it up. And I certainly didn’t expect that the same person would have to each time.”

He sounded genuinely sorry. She glared up at him, expecting him to be faking it for a prank. He was being serious. He wasn’t making excuses for himself. He wasn’t denying what he had done. Whoa.

“You better not be lying to me, Connor. I still have the energy to curse you.”

He smiled and heart heart did a dumb little jolt, “I promise I’m being genuine. I’m sorry, Katie. Can you forgive me?”

She groaned, smacking her face back into her palms. Curse the Stolls and their cute faces and her weakness for them.

He reached out, a hand on her shoulder, “Hey, did I do something?” His voice was soft and caring and UGH.

“No,” she dared to look up at him again and could feel herself daring to blush, “I forgive you. This time, but no more.”

He pulled his hand away, “Sure. I’ll try not to do so much damage with our next prank.”

She glared at him and he laughed, running a hand through his sandy blonde hair, “What? You can’t blame me for trying.”

“Connor Stoll, you are going to be the death of me, I think.”

“Katie Gardner, I would be absolutely honored to kill you.”

“You are  _ such  _ a dick.”

He grinned.


End file.
